


Sneaky Summer Slumber

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer colds suck. Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Summer Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Holiday-ish?
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks to Sevfan for the help. :)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sneaky Summer Slumber

~

“I can’t believe you caught a summer cold,” said Harry, handing Severus a bowl of soup.

Severus coughed weakly. “ _You_ can’t believe it? Imagine how I feel.” 

Harry hovered anxiously, whisking the bowl away as soon as Severus finished eating. “Can I get you anything else?” 

“I’m fine.” Severus sighed, closing his eyes. “Go. Join your friends. Don’t miss Lovegood’s party for my sake.” 

“I’m not leaving you when you’re sick,” said Harry. “I can call Luna and let her know we won’t be there. She’ll understand.” 

“That’s really not necessary,” Severus whispered. “I don’t want to stand in the way of you socialising with your friends.” 

“They’re _our_ friends, and I’m not going without you,” Harry said firmly. “I’ll take care of it. In the meantime, you rest and I’ll make more soup.” 

“You’re sure?” Severus murmured. 

Harry leaned over, kissing his forehead. “You take care of me all the time. Let me return the favour?” 

Severus sighed. “I think the Pain Potion’s starting to take effect.” 

“I’ll let you rest,” whispered Harry, tiptoeing away. 

Severus mumbled something, but when he was alone, he smirked to himself. He’d known his twelve-hour cold-simulating potion would come in useful one day. 

~


End file.
